The Olympian Paradox
by AJGirlWonder
Summary: Gin gets pulled into the world of demigods when Artemis was sent to bring her to Camp Half-Blood by her mother. When she discovers that her mother is Hera, Queen of Olympus, her life becomes even more difficult when she begins a journey of discovering her powers, dealing with the disrespect of her and her mother, and trying to convince Zeus that she isn't the Lightning Thief.
1. Chapter 1

**The Olympian Paradox**

**Purpose**

I twisted more spaghetti around my fork before putting it in my mouth. Proceeding to drink more iced tea, my dad spoke up.

"Did you have a nice day at school?" Dad asked.

"I guess so. It was fine as far as school goes. Dinah helped me get an A+ on my science test." I answered, eating more spaghetti.

"And by 'helped', you mean 'gave you the answers'?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, no. She just helped me study before the test." I lied smoothly. "I didn't cheat."

"That's better." Dad muttered as he bit into his garlic bread. I smirked to myself; Dinah had helped me on a few problems, but I did the rest by myself.

As long as my grade stays up, I don't really see any problems. It's not like I asked for help on every test.

I pushed my brown glasses up before putting my plate up in the sink. I downed the rest of my tea and discarded the cup as well.

"What are we having for dessert?" I asked.

"You can eat an apple if you'd like." Dad answered, chuckling. I groaned and rolled my eyes before going up the stairs to my room.

Closing the door softly, I plopped down on my bed with my tablet, going back to my browser. I was reading a fanfic for Black Butler that was, um…naughty. That was the reason I was reading it though, I loved stories like this.

My eyes trailed over the words, and I let out a string of soft laughs that gradually got louder. "Oh, Grell, you are so crazy!" I muttered after I calmed down a little.

After a while, I glanced up at the clock in my notification bar. It was 7:57. _I'd better go shower now._ Tomorrow was a big day.

The last day of school was always important.

* * *

I woke up at 5:53 the next morning. I had to be at school by 7:30 because I lived a little far away.

After rolling out of bed and brushing my teeth, I splashed warm water on my faces before washing it with cleanser. I dried off my face and then went back to my room to fix my hair.

My hair was cut into…some sort of bob, I'll call it. In the back, all of my hair was cut to the nape of my neck. In the front, two thick chunks of wavy hair hung just above my shoulders, forming side bangs. I pinned some of my left bang back out of my face. Afterwards, I slipped on my glasses.

My clothes for today consisted of a black-collared creamy white tunic, black leggings, and hi-tops. I never really put too much thought into my outfits for school. I grabbed my book bag and phone, and took it downstairs with me.

I caught a whiff of a sweet smell. _ Pancakes or waffles._

"Morning, Dad." I said.

"Good morning, Gin." He replied. He was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee. There were blueberry pancakes stacked on a plate with a bottle of blueberry syrup next to it.

I got a plate and put two pancakes on it, nearly drowning them in syrup. Getting a glass of Sunny D, I sat down. I would have liked a cup of coffee as well, but Dad said I wasn't old enough. I'm fourteen, for Pete's sake!

I unlocked my iPhone 4s and opened my messages from Dinah. She was probably on her way to my house. _Good morning, baby!_ I texted her.

**Stop calling me that :(**, she texted back. I sent a big smiley face back.

When I drank my last drop of Sunny D, there was knock on our door. I ran to open it before Dad could say otherwise. There was Dinah, her hair in a ponytail, dressed in a green sleeveless shirt, jeans, and brown sandals.

"Hi, Gin. Are you ready to leave?" She asked once she looked up from her Samsung Galaxy s4.

"Yeah, hold on." I said. I went back to the table and stuffed the last of my syrup-drenched pancakes in my mouth. I turned and kissed my dad's cheek with sticky lips.

"Goodbye, Virginia. Have a good day and be sure to come straight home after school." He said.

"Alright," I said, grabbing my bag. I closed the door behind me.

"Boy, your dad is paranoid." Dinah snickered.

"Whatever. He just looks out for me, that's all. I'd rather have him then parents who let their kids roam the streets." I said.

"I am not roaming the streets! I only come to get you,_ with permission_!" Dinah exclaimed.

I really was thankful for my father, Reginald Tyler. I loved him; he was one of my best friends, I admit, considering I don't have a mom to talk to. He told me my mom was beautiful and proud of herself, like me, and that, for a while, she was his queen. I figured that he was just using an expression.

There's no way I'm related to an actual queen.

I wish I knew who she was. My looks must have come from her, as I looked nothing like my black-haired blue-eyed dad. I was almost as fair as a china doll, with light brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Something wrong, Gin?" Dinah asked.

"No, I'm fine." I answered. She nodded, knowing that I wasn't as talkative as she was, and we kept walking. I glanced over at my best friend.

Dinah was roughly my height, maybe a centimeter taller. She had long, wavy blonde hair and sun kissed skin, but dark brown eyes. She was smart, ran track, and more social than I was, but I liked the way I was now.

The current me was nearly perfect, to me at least. Dad said I was a little conceited. There were still a few things I wasn't happy about though.

I mean, there are people who are excellent at what they do, and there are those who are good enough to pass. I didn't do anything, except for dancing, and I was average at that. That was what I was, good enough to pass. Now, Dinah, the future marine biologist, and Dad, the pediatrician—they were great people, and so was my mom, apparently. It seems like everyone was burdened with glorious purpose except for me…

Okay, I've been reading too many Loki fanfics.

**So what did you think? Do want me to continue this rewrite or Underestimated Potential?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Olympian Paradox**

**Thanks for Asking**

If I had to pick a favorite teacher, it would definitely be Mr. Brunner. Even though he was the only teacher that lectured us on the last day of school, he was definitely one of the nicest. I loved his class the most. And the fact that he understood that I couldn't read as well as everyone else made him even more likeable. The other teachers thought it was _my_ fault that I was dyslexic!

I was always alert and listening in his Latin class. When we weren't learning new words, he was telling us stories about the Greek gods. His storytelling abilities were average, but I was always up for a story anyway.

"…and when he was freed, his first mission was to punish Hera. He did so by doing what?" He asked, looking over his mix of alert and asleep students. "Dinah." He called on her. I rolled my eyes; all of my teachers immediately looked to Dinah for answers.

"He hung her from the sky." She answered, and I frowned. That was one of main reasons I didn't like Zeus. But, really, most of the gods were like that – complete jerks. They'd smite you for being prettier, or more talented, or just saying that you were. Sure, it's disrespectful, but really?

The bell rang, telling us that it was time to leave and go to our final class. "Alright, you may go. Have a nice summer!" Mr. Brunner said.

Dinah was waiting for me outside of the door. "You ready to enter the final torture chamber?"

"It's not _that_ serious," I said sarcastically. The blonde chuckled.

"Yeah, Mrs. MacDonald is a real _angel_." She sneered as we walked.

Mrs. MacDonald was skinny, middle-aged, and my least favorite teacher. It was like she had a personal thing against me. She always called on me, hoping for me to mess up, to hesitate just a little. If I ever did falter, she'd give a subtle insult, take points from my next test, or make me read in front of the whole class, knowing that my dyslexia made me sound and feel stupid.

Besides, I hate English class anyway.

Dinah and I walked in right before the tardy bell rang. Mrs. MacDonald glared at me as I sat down.

_Why don't you just take a picture?_ I asked in my head. The old bat got up from her chair and grabbed an eraser, wiping her marker board clean.

"Today is the last day of school, so I thought it'd be best to let you all relax. As long as you keep your volume to a reasonable level, we shouldn't have any problems." She said. I rolled my eyes and slumped down on my arm.

_Free days won't make any of us like you, you old b-_

"You are not allowed to sleep! I do not want to clean up any drool, Miss Tyler." She said, looking at me with a slight smirk. The class giggled at me and I blushed in fury.

How I wanted to tear out her black hair. How I wanted slam my fists into her brown eyes. Jeez Louise, I hated that woman!

I glanced over and saw Dinah looking at me. _Are you okay?_ She mouthed.

_I'm super, thanks for asking, _I mouthed back, frowning. She smiled sympathetically.

We were seated a few seats away from each other. I did not want to get up and move, for Mrs. MacDonald would probably find something stupid to yell at me for. So I guess I was stuck by myself.

* * *

_Well, that was a waste of time_, I thought as I walked home. Dinah got checked out to go to some family thing, that lucky blonde. _Maybe there's something at home for me._

Doubt it. Dad comes home about an hour after I do. So I'd have the house to myself, and an hour to watch all the porn I want. I'm joking—why watch porn when you can read it?

Jeez Louise, how far away is my house?! The sun was starting to beat down on my back and I was already tired. I stopped walking and moved to my left, into the shaded part of the sidewalk, before moving again. _ Much better,_ I thought, relieved. Wind starting to blow gently, my skin cooling instantly. _Thank God,_ I smiled to myself.

I closed my eyes and stood in the cool air, savoring the feeling. Suddenly, my peace was ripped apart. My eyes popped open as I shuddered. I felt like there were people watching me.

Like any normal person, I started moving again, trying to rid myself of the feeling. But it didn't go away. In fact, I think something was following me. I picked up my pace started to run.

Something flew through the air with a 'whiz!' I turned to see what it was and something jerked me back. My back slammed against a light pole. I looked down and saw the sides of my loose tunic had been pierced to the pole by silver arrows, keeping me in place.

I heard footsteps and glanced up. There were these girls, all dressed in silver. The girl in the front, their leader maybe, wore a silver circlet that stood out in her spiky black hair.

"Lady Artemis," she began, "we've got her."

Artemis? Like the _goddess_? What the hell?

A girl with auburn hair that looked about my age walked past the black haired girl. She was very beautiful, but I knew that under the beauty was fire that I certainly did not want to play with. Her silvery eyes narrowed at me.

"Are you Virginia Tyler?" She asked. I nodded. She reached forward and pulled the arrows out of my tunic. "I am Artemis, and I have come under your mother's orders to take you to Camp Half-Blood."

"What do you mean _you're_ Artemis? She's not real. And who is my mother? What's Camp Half-Blood?" I asked so many questions.

"Watch your mouth, girl," Artemis hissed, "I am most definitely real. Your mother told me not to reveal her identity until you were ready to know. Camp Half-Blood is a refuge for demigods." She explained.

"Demigods? You mean half-human, half-god—those demigods?" I asked.

"Yes, now let's go. Your mother wants you there as soon as possible." She grabbed my wrist.

"I can't leave! I at least have to tell my father!" I exclaimed.

"He already knows." She said. I said nothing to that. I guess I was… good to go now.

"Why do I need to leave?" I asked as she started dragging me along.

"Protection. From Zeus." Artemis said curtly. My eyes widened and I gasped.

"W-What? What do you mean? Let me go, I don't want to leave!" I said, trying to walk the other way. Artemis' grip was like steel; she wasn't letting go.

"Stop whining before I shoot your tongue off!" Artemis snapped at me and I stopped immediately.

"Yes, ma'am," I said weakly, now walking behind her instead of being dragged. The black-haired girl snickered quietly.

* * *

**Okay, how do you guys like it so far? And I know going to Camp Half Blood won't necessarily keep Zeus from killing you, but come on, it's a fanfic written by a crazy weirdo. See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Olympian Paradox**

**Aunt Artemis**

That special camp or refuge—I didn't care—turned out to be not that far away. According to Artemis, it was in Long Island. Speaking of her, she was starting to get on my bad side.

She left red marks on my wrists with her iron grip, she threw me over her shoulder and carried me (claiming that I couldn't keep up with the Hunters), and the fact that the run to Long Island was very bumpy didn't help me at all.

When we finally, got to this mythical camp, Artemis shoved me off of her shoulder. I nearly fell on my face, while everyone else walked past me. I got up with a deep frown. _Keep on, Artemis. You may be a goddess, but if you throw me again, so help me…_

I followed the last Hunter through the columns that formed the gate. The sign was written in Greek, but for some reason, I could read it clearly. It read 'Camp Half-Blood.' This is the place, alright.

"Virginia!" I heard Artemis call. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and groan.

"Yes?" I asked as I stood next to her. She gestured for me to follow her. We were going to a big cabin.

"Chiron? I've got the girl." Artemis said as we entered.

"I have a name, thank you v-"I stopped speaking when I saw who walked up.

"Hello, Gin."  
"Mr. Brunner?" I gasped. My Latin teacher was standing right in front of me, but he wasn't in a wheelchair. He had…horse legs?!

"It took a while, but we found her. Did she give you any other instructions?" Artemis asked. I wish they'd tell me who my mother was; I've waited 14 years to know.

"No news yet." Chiron responded. "Zeus is suspicious, but he hasn't come to any major conclusions."Artemis nodded and turned to me, her silvery eyes burning into my green ones.

"You will be staying in my cabin for now." She told me.

* * *

There was a cabin for each of the Twelve Olympians. Artemis' cabin looked sort of gray, but her lieutenant, Thalia, told me that it had a silver glow at night.

The Hunters left with Artemis after taking me there. According to their rude queen, their only job was to find me, capture me, and take me to the camp, nothing more.

"Good riddance," I muttered after they left. There were many beds in the cabin, so it didn't matter which one I chose. The only problem was that I didn't have a brush or a change of clothes or any basic female necessities.

_If I ever see another Hunter or that she-devil again, I'm turning up on them. Well, there's no need to sit in here and die of boredom.'_ I thought, standing up. I walked out of the cabin and into the warm sunlight.

The camp didn't seem so bad. It looked kind of like a regular camp minus the very unique cabins and the mythical creatures in the woods and everything else.

This place was for demigods? Did that mean I was a demigod, a half-blood? Well, of course. My mother sent me here for protection because apparently I was 'special.'

I wondered who she was. I liked flowers, so maybe it was Demeter. I'm not bursting with intelligence like Dinah, so I don't think it was Athena. It definitely wasn't Artemis, and if by some chance it was, I'd throw myself into the bottom of the Dead Sea. Hera's married, so she's not it.

Maybe it was a minor goddess. But why would Zeus be suspicious if it was a minor goddess? _They'll tell me soon,_ I thought, shrugging.

All of a sudden, I fell to the ground with a grunt. I realized that while I was off in la-la-land, I was still walking aimlessly. A tan hand came in front of my face and I looked up to see a rather handsome boy standing in front of me. He had sun kissed skin, wavy golden blonde hair, and blue eyes that mirrored the sky.

I took his hand without a second thought. He pulled me up and smiled a bit.

"You should watch where you're going. If you had bumped into an Ares kid, they would have thrown you across the camp. True story." He said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I'm Gin. Gin Tyler." I said.

"Colin Gerald." He replied. _I like that name,_ I mumbled in my head.

"Are you the new camper that Chiron told me about? The one Artemis was requested to find?" He asked. I nodded and his sky blue eyes widened in wonder. "So what's Artemis like? Technically, she's my aunt, but I've never met her."

"So that means you're a son of—"  
"Apollo, yes."

"I'm guessing that's she's usually nice, being a goddess of childbirth, but she seems to have woken up on the wrong side of bed today." I said.

He chuckled. "I've always thought of her as being cranky." I nodded in agreement. "So have you discovered your other parent yet?"

"No, not yet. Chiron told me that my mom doesn't want me to know until I'm ready or something like that." I said, rolling my eyes.

He made a sympathetic noise. "Anticipation killing ya'?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"I really would like to know but I guess she has a reason for making me wait." I replied.

"I waited about a week before my dad claimed me." He said. "Moving out of the Hermes cabin was sweet relief."

"The Hermes cabin?" I asked curiously.

"All newcomers go to the Hermes cabin until they're claimed. Kids from minor gods or actual Hermes children stay there." He explained.

"Oh, okay. Artemis told me to stay in her cabin until my mother claims me." I said.

"That cabin is mostly honorary, but the Hunters stay there when they join us for capture the flag." Colin remarked. "That's a game where the campers split into two teams. Cabins usually join each other to make alliances. Each team tries to get each other's flag."

"That sounds fun. When do we play it?" I asked.

"Usually every other week on Saturday, so that's tomorrow." He said and I smiled, happy to participate in this fun-sounding game. I've never been to a camp before, so the game sounded even more exciting. But I still needed a cabin to pair with.

"Will the Apollo kids be willing to pair with me?" I asked.

"Sure. You're in our aunt's cabin for now and family sticks together. And I'll see if I can get Athena and Hermes to join."

"So you're combining the three biggest cabins?" I asked and he nodded. "That's a pretty smart move."

"Since you're a beginner and in a lone cabin, they'll probably put you on watch." Colin remarked. "That should be pretty simple for your first game."

"It's a date!" I exclaimed, and then blushed. "I-I mean, a plan. Not a date, we're not on a date." I mumbled awkwardly.

Colin chuckled. "See you around, Gin." He said, walking away.

I continued to stand there, blushing. _I've got to stop being so awkward._ I stood up from the doorstep and walked back to the Artemis cabin. After entering, I flopped down on my bed with a sigh.

_Day one,_ I thought,_ it's only day one and I've already met a cute guy._

"Everything is _awesome…_" I sang quietly.

* * *

**And there you have it! We've introduced another demigod! And there are pictures of Gin, Dinah, and (soon) Colin on my DeviantART account! My account on there is the same name, AJGirlWonder. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Olympian Paradox**

**Ambrosia and Nectar**

The following day, I was woken up by light flashing in my eyes. I groaned wearily, sitting up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. Before sliding out of bed, I slipped my tunic and leggings on (I had no pajamas, so I slept in my underwear). My glasses soon followed them.

I headed to the bathroom at the back of the cabin and washed my face and teeth with water (no toothbrush, either). I finger-combed my hair as well as I could. Since this cabin was rarely occupied, there were no toiletries. _I need to get some supplies, _I thought.

Closing the door behind me, I left my cabin and headed to Chiron and Mr. D in the Big House, I think. "Chiron," I called out, "I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Virginia?" He answered. I turned to see him play a card game with Mr. D.

"Is there anywhere I can get some extra clothes? And a toothbrush? And some more things?" I asked.

"You can find those things in our camp store." Chiron answered.

"It's beside the mess hall." Mr. D piped up. I thanked the two before turning back around and leaving. I saw the camp store and ran for it, ready to brush the foul taste in my mouth away.

* * *

All together, I'd purchased four orange camp shirts (two tank tops and two t-shirts), jeans (regular, knee-length, and shorts), sneakers, toothpaste, toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo, and more. I took a quick shower, washing my hair, and I brushed my teeth thoroughly afterwards.

When I finished that, I changed into some new undergarments and a t-shirt with knee-length shorts and sneakers. _I feel nice_, I thought happily as I looked over myself in the bathroom, _looking good as always_.

I snickered at my smug thoughts. I sure wish I had my tablet; I need to check my fanfiction updates. I was just dying to watch funny videos like I usually do. Sighing, I walked out of the cabin again, searching for something to do.

I looked over the camp from the cabin's doorstep. Not sure if I could go to the mess hall and get a snack, but I could ask. Skipping to the door, I twisted its knob and stepped in. Right now, they weren't cooking, but I did see a big bowl of fruit on a table.

"Do you mind if I get some of these?" I asked no one in particular. "Guess not," I muttered when I got no reply, grabbing an apple. "Thanks!" I called out as I left. The apple was red and it looked delicious. Licking my lips, I took a huge bite out of the apple, feeling juice run down my chin.

_Apples are great_, I thought as I walked around the camp. I studied all of the unique cabins, nearly being blinded by one made of gold (I think). The Apollo cabin. _Colin…_I thought longingly. Maybe we could talk again.

I started walking up the steps to the cabin and just as I was about to knock, the door suddenly flew open. I was knocked back, tumbling briefly off of the steps and onto the ground. A searing pain burned into my arm, making me wince. Footsteps came up beside me.

"Oh, my gods! I am so sorry!" The speaker, a girl, muttered quick and incoherent apologies.

"It's fine." I interrupted her and I sat up.

"No, your arm!" She said as she pulled it up so I could see. There was a long scratch that was welling up with blood. I winced again, and screamed in pain when she decided to pull me up off of the ground with that arm. She apologized again before taking me inside of the cabin.

"Shouldn't we go to the infirmary?" I inquired. She giggled softly.

"Apollo kids know a lot about medicine." She said and I nodded in response. "My name is Ellie, by the way."

"I'm Gin." I responded. She seated me on a bed before going to the trunk in front of it. She pulled out a packet of some sort. Inside of the packet were golden brown squares, one of which she broke off and handed me. Without a second thought, I shoved the whole thing in my mouth and chewed it up. It tasted like the apple I was eating (speaking of that, it's probably still on the ground), but the taste was…warmer. Like apple pie.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's an ambrosia square. They heal wounds." She answered, and lifted my arm again. The cut was gone, without a scar. I smiled in amazement.

"Don't the gods drink this?" I asked. She nodded, moving brown hair away from her face.

"They drink it or eat it with nectar."

"Thanks for healing me." I said as I stood up, and she gave me a smile that reached her blue eyes. "Have you seen Colin anywhere?"

"I think he went to go practice archery." Ellie responded as she put the ambrosia squares away. I thanked her quickly before leaving the cabin.

Only when I started to wonder around the camp did I realize that I in fact did not know where the archery practice place was.

_Well, maybe my ears can help me out,_ I thought. Surely it had to be near where they practiced weaponry (I heard some people mention swordsmanship practice). So then I tuned my ears to listen for arrows shooting throw the air or swords clinking or someone begging for mercy.

Soon enough, I heard some grunting and clinking coming from an open door. _You know, if you took out the clinks, it would sound like something a lot dirtier,_ I thought with a perverted smile.

I walked into the door to see Colin fighting a boy who looked a lot like him. Instead of using a sword like his opponent, he was using a bow, successfully countering the sword with the limb of his bow. When the time was appropriate, he would nock an arrow and shoot his bow.

Leaning on the doorframe, I watched them fight. The other boy must have had a lot more experience. Even though Colin could fight well, the other boy was still better. He struck every weak spot that Colin left unprotected with the flat side of his sword. Eventually, Colin fell to his knees, murmuring his defeat.

His opponent chuckled. "Nice work, Colin. You've got to learn not to leave any weak spots open."

"Alright, Luke." Colin sighed as he got up. I moved off of the doorframe and walked, calling his name. He turned to me with a smile. "Hey, Gin, what are you doing here?"

"I got bored and I don't have a camp schedule yet, so I've been wandering."I replied, shrugging.

"Well, I've been here all morning. Oh, um, this is my friend, Luke Castellan." He said as he gestured to the handsome blonde boy. "Luke, this is—"

"Gin Tyler," I interrupted as I tried to keep my smile on a normal level. _ Wow, he's hot. He and Colin would make a good yaoi couple,_ I giggle mentally.

"Nice to meet you, Gin." Luke smiled and shook my hand. "Have you been down here before?"

"No, I only got here yesterday. My mom apparently wanted me here to keep me safe, and she sent Artemis to personally escort me." I uttered the last part with venom.

Luke only chuckled at my story, a sound that I found very attractive. "That sounds like fun," He said sarcastically. I nodded in agreement. "Colin, why don't you show Gin some sword basics while she's down here?"

"Alright," Colin said. Luke nodded and walked off.

"I thought you used a bow." I said as I stared at the golden weapon in his hand.

"I can use both." Colin replied as he set his bow and quiver down. He went to a wall where multiple weapons were hanging. He plucked off two simple swords and handed one to me.

_Oh, boy,_ I gulped as I stared at the gleaming blade.

* * *

After having my ass kicked and eating a nice dinner at a table by myself, it was time for Capture the Flag. A conch horn sounded and everyone stood like a soldier at attention. Campers cheered as three Athena kids carried a silky gray banner with a barn owl on it, running with it. Three Ares kids followed with a gaudy red one, decorated with a spear and a boar head.

Luke decided to take over with training me, so I looked to him for explanation.

"Those are the flags we have to get." He clarified and I went "oh" in response.

"Do Athena and Ares always lead the teams?" I asked. He shrugged in response.

"Usually, but not always." He answered.

"What do we do if we get their flag? Or if we get theirs?" I asked. He grinned at me, making me blush slightly. "You'll see when we get one."

Ares had gotten with Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. To be honest, I was only worried about Ares and the latter—Hephaestus. They were big and strong, and knew much more about this game and fighting in general.

Chiron announced the rules and allowed us to get our weapons and armor. I had a bronze shield, a blue-plumed helmet, and brown armor that was way too big for me. Everything was too big for me. Some Athena kid had put me near a creek and told me to keep the red team away.

I could barely move in this armor and I really just hoped that I wouldn't be maimed by some stupid Ares kid.

Through the silence around me, I heard a deep growl. _I hope it's not a wolf,_ I thought in fear. Colin told me that there were monsters in the woods, so maybe wolves and bears were included. My veins pushed against the skin of my arms as I lifted my shield.

The noise was coming from the other side of the creek. There were five Ares kids coming for me.

"Cream the punk!"One of them, a girl maybe, screamed. She had a huge spear that flickered with red sparks, while her buddies had the standard, smaller ones. That didn't make it any better though.

They were heading towards my side of the creek. _ Now's your chance. Run, you idiot!_ I turned and sprinted without another thought.

"Dumbasses!" I panted loudly. "You're just as stupid and beastly as your father!" Why I was insulting a god, I don't know, but my mind wasn't exactly in the best state right now.

The air in my lungs burst out of my mouth in a scream of pain as I felt a horrible shock run through me. I was on the ground, my body emitting smoke. The warriors were standing over me, laughing.

"Just look at her, Clarisse! She couldn't hurt a fly if she tried!" One of them chortled.

"Exactly! Why would Artemis have to escort a wimp like you? Can you walk without falling and breaking a hip?" Clarisse replied.

I snarled. I wanted to attack her, to show her I wasn't a wimp, but alas, I, being an idiot, only grabbed a shield, which I had dropped when I ran.

So I settled for a battle of words, sure that they couldn't win it. "What are you idiots doing laughing at me? The flag's over there!" I said. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, but I still got a reaction.

A guy struck me in the chest with the butt of his sword. I felt it through my armor and coughed.

"We heard what you said about our father." He barked. "No one insults us or make our cabin look stupid!" He exclaimed.

"You needed no help there!" I replied. Clarisse looked ready to pummel me for that, when all of a sudden, we heard elated screams. _Did everyone decide to have an orgy?_

Luke was running to the boundary, followed by a couple of Hermes and Apollo kids. My attackers left me, chasing behind them, but the blonde was too fast for them. He, with the flag, crossed into friendly territory.

I, along with my team, checked weakly. The red flag shimmered and turned silver, the spear and boar replaced by a caduceus for cabin eleven. My teammates picked up Luke and carried him on their shoulders. Chiron blew a conch shell and announced the end of the game.

We won.

* * *

**This chapter was more of a filler, but next time, I might give Gin her weapons, or reveal her mother. See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: There are two sorta-kinda graphic scenes of torture in this chapter!**

**The Olympian Paradox**

**Barbed Whips and Salt Water**

Last night's victory left me feeling nice. But then I was given a camp schedule that was already making me tired. I had Greek mythology lessons, archery, swordsmanship, and I was learning more Latin. _ I thought summer meant getting _away_ from classes,_ I thought, bored.

I was currently in my archery class. Chiron was our instructor, and a few Apollo kids were helping. I wishing I could have gotten Colin or Ellie to help me, but guess who was ordered by my mystery mom to help me learn at least one weapon?

"Alright, Virginia," Artemis said as she placed a standard brown bow and quiver in my hands. "Your mother wants me to make sure you can use at least one weapon. I figured that _my_ signature weapon would suffice."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." I said. My archery classmates were looking at us in awe, thinking that I was lucky to be taught by Artemis herself. The moon goddess seemed a lot calmer today. Her hair was up in a low ponytail and she wore a silver tunic with matching sandals and jeans.

"The first thing you need to know is how to nock your arrows." A flash appeared and in her hands were her silver bow and arrows. "Like this," She said as she nocked an arrow, hooking it onto the bowstring.

I copied her motion easily. She nodded in approval with a slight smile. "That's good. It's the easiest step, so all beginners get it quickly. Next, you will draw your bow up into position. It's a little complicated to get it exactly right, so don't get frustrated." She said. "Besides, when you're in battle, you won't exactly have time for all of this."

For the next few minutes, Artemis taught me how to draw the bowstring at the perfect angle. She tried to help me align my shoulders and then she moved on to focusing on a target.

"If there's no wind, it's alright to aim straight for a still target. But if there's wind or your target is moving, or both," She paused, "you should aim a little off, for the wind will carry it."

I nodded and drew my loaded bow, trying to focus on the center of target in front of me. With slight hesitation, I let my arrow go. But then, hot wind blew the arrow into the target's upper corner.

I made an exasperated noise as I turned to Artemis, who gave me an innocent smile in return. "Really?"

She continued to smile and my eyebrow twitched. "I'm sorry. Try again for me." She chuckled softly.

I glared at her cheeky smile before sighing and nocking another arrow.

* * *

Well, now I knew how shoot an arrow. My aim is terrible, but I still know how to shoot one, if that makes any sense.

I was sitting outside of the Artemis cabin with the goddess herself. We were sitting in silence. Like me, Artemis wasn't necessarily a social butterfly. Our hair floated into air when the breeze picked up. My schedule was over and I was waiting for dinner. Sighing heavily, I put my chin on my knees.

"Is something wrong, Virginia?" Artemis asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said, uncertain. She nodded, perhaps thinking that I was just tired.

"Chiron told me that your team won Capture the Flag last night. Congratulations." She said airily. "But don't let that victory fool you. I've noticed that you've adopted your mother's pride."

"Don't worry. Ares' kids nearly beat the crap out of me for insulting them and their father." I sighed. "I had nothing to do with that victory."

She snorted. "Ares' children come out just as violent as he is. That was a stupid move, Gin." I blushed a little, realizing that that was the first time she'd addressed me that way.

"Yeah, that was pretty dumb of me." I rubbed the back of my neck.

She turned to look at me. "What _did _you say though?" She asked curiously.

Giggling, I smiled. "I called them dumbasses and said they were as wild and beastly as their father."

Artemis went into a small fit of laughter, chuckling and shaking her head. After she calmed down, she put her head on her knees as well, looking at me with a calm smile that was a little frightening.

"You and your mother could be twins." She said and sighed. "I'm surprised that she sent me to get you. I thought she hated me because I wasn't ladylike."

That struck something in me. "Maybe it was because she knew you could track anything or anyone down."

"Yes. You know," She paused, "she didn't get you herself because she didn't want Zeus getting even more suspicious, and she had Olympian duties to tend to. But, if she could have, she would have been protecting you like a lioness with her cubs."

Another strike. "She sounds very motherly." I said wearily.

"She is the goddess of women and childbirth after all." Artemis said nonchalantly.

Final strike. I knew who she was. "A-Artemis?" She looked up at me. "Who is she?"

"Virginia," She sat up and grabbed my shoulders, looking deep into my emerald eyes, "your mother is Hera, Queen of Olympus, Goddess of Women, Marriage, Family, and Childbirth."

* * *

_Tears ran in streams down my face as I cried silently. The pain had numbed my body almost completely after the fortieth strike. My legs, bottom, back, and arms were covered in red, bloody marks. My face was red for crying and embarrassment. For this punishment, my mother and I were suspended into the air, facing each other, and naked for all of the onlookers to see._

_My mother… I don't know what to say. All of the pain she went through in her life and the whip across her backside now. I don't know what she's feeling or thinking._

_More lashes come down on us. My overseer struck the same spot twice in a row and for that, I cried out loudly in pain. My back started to burn. The crowd cheers, Zeus' voice almost overpowering them. That sick bastard. He should be the one getting whipped not us._

**Everything is his fault**,_ I thought tiredly, closing my weeping eyes. I was just waiting for the lashes to stop, the feeling of blood running down my back starting to make me sick._

"_Corinthia?" My mother calls my middle name out in a whisper. Our identical emerald eyes meet for a second, and I crack a forced, pain-filled smile._

"_I'm okay," I whispered back, "This doesn't hurt _**at all**._" My mother wearily giggles at my sarcasm. At the same time, Hera's cruel overseer lashes out at her neck, the barbed leather wrapping around her pale throat. Her lips twisted and she let out a piercing scream. "Mother, _**NO**_!"_

_My overseer does the same thing around my torso. The thorny whip had spikes embedded in my stomach. My voice cracks childishly at the end of my scream. The whips are removed from our bodies, leaving shark-teeth-like imprints._

_The chains suspending us withdraw themselves quickly. We hit the bloody floor with wet thuds. Neither of us is able to stand, but the overseers force us up painfully, holding our hands behind our backs._

"_What would you like us to do next, Lord Zeus?" One of them asked._

_The king pondered for a moment, and turned from side to side, looking at this fellow Olympians. "Suggestions, anyone?"_

"_Hang them!" Apollo shouted._

"_Cover them with tar and feather them!" Hermes suggested._

"_Rip their intestines out and cut their heads off." Ares bellowed._

"_Tie them up with poison ivy!" Demeter argued._

"_Send them to my wolves!" Artemis yelled with a cruel smile._

"_Drown them in salt water!" Poseidon exclaims. Zeus seems to consider this, but then turns to his favorite daughter, Athena._

"_What about you?" He asked. The gray-eyed goddess sighed before looking up at her father._

"_I hate to admit it, but Poseidon's idea seems favorable. The salt will make their wounds burn and it will also harm their eyes. If they swallow any, the high salt content will dry out their bodies from the inside." Everyone, including my mother and I, looked completely surprised that Athena actually liked something that Poseidon said._

_Zeus nodded. "Very well then." My eyes widened in horror, even though I knew it was coming. This was going to hurt like _**Hades**_**.**_

_We, along with the crowd, were moved to a dock on an ocean. I kept my eyes on the water, dreading the painful burn that I was going to feel. Only when my mother reached over and put her hand on my shoulder did I realize I was shaking, and so was she._

"_Stay strong," She whispered to me and I nodded weakly._

_Our overseers from before coming up behind us, wrapping their hands around our necks as they tied a rope around our throats. As if drowning in salt water wasn't enough; now they were going to choke us too. After we were tied, they put their hands on our shoulders._

"_Push them in." Zeus commanded loudly. We fell about three feet before crashing into the water. And that was when the pain started._

_I seemed to forget that I was underwater, considering how hard I screamed. I screamed and cried, making my eyes burn. Thrashing and clawing at my tied throat, I desperately tried to make the pain stop._

_Hera would not stand for me acting like a lunatic. She slapped me, though the water made it almost painless. Glaring at me with bright green eyes, her expression was stern and serious. She was in serious pain too, for she was flinching, twitching, and cringing every few seconds._

_I gave her a sympathetic smile, knowing that she couldn't die and would eventually be dragged back up. She smiled back and hugged me._

"**Just let go**_." She whispered in my ear. I smiled before closing my eyes, registering the thick, heavy water surrounding me like a coffin._

"**Let go,**_" I repeated. My senses were dimming and my breath was slow, weak, and futile. I let go of my life._

And suddenly, I sat up quickly on something soft, sobbing loudly. _I'm never going to be able to get this out of my mind,_ I thought sadly. I would be plagued by this nightmare forever.

My head ached terribly and I was in a fit, screaming and crying. Someone opened up my cabin door and I heard them run over to me, trying to push me down on my bed, telling me to stop and calm down.

I wasn't having it; in my mind, it was the overseer, trying to strangle me.

"_No_! _No_! Get off of me! You've tortured me enough!" I yelled. I kicked and punched at the person above. Only a few of them actually connected with a body—the overseer must have been skilled at combat and dodging.

Suddenly, the overseer jumped up and straddled me, pinning my arms down, leaning over. "Virginia," My eyes widen as I registered a woman's voice, "if you can hear me, stop. Calm down."

I stopped thrashing around and lay still, shaking and shivering occasionally. My breath was hard and heavy; my body was nearly limp with exhaustion. "Artemis?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, it's me." She nodded, her silver eyes glowing in the moonlight. She slid off of me, and then she knelt down next to me. "What happened?"

"Artemis, it w-was terrible!" I began immediately. "H-Hera and I were being _w-whipped_! A-and you all were watching!"

"Who?"

I sniffled. "The O-Olympians. They were in the c-crowd with minor gods. Then Z-Zeus asked you g-guys what should happen to u-us next." I paused and wiped my stinging eyes. "Y-You said we should get fed to your wolves."

Artemis said nothing to that.

"And then Zeus and P-Poseidon what he should d-do, and he said that we should d-drown in salt w-water. Athena agreed because she said it would be extremely p-painful."

The moon goddess looked generally confused about Athena agreeing with Poseidon.

"So then they p-pushed us in." I choked on a sob. "A-and it _hurt_! It hurt so b-bad! But I was sad for my mom, because she couldn't d-die and she'd have to live more of a sad life. But she told me to l-let go and d-die. And when I died, I woke up h-here."

Artemis pulled me into her arms as I started to sob again. I was soaking her clothed shoulder with tears, but she didn't seem to care nor did I. She let me lay on her, rubbing my back soothingly.

For the rest of the night, Artemis was my rock.

* * *

**Wow, that was a long chapter! Sorry if I disturbed anyone with that whip scene! I'm kind of starting to make Artemis into a "protective older sister" type character. She's a little OOC, I'll admit. In the next chapter, I'm thinking of making Gin move into the Hera cabin and having another dream, but a happier one. See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: There is a suggestive scene that concerns our dear Virginia! XD, sorry, I couldn't help myself! You're free to skip it!**

**The Olympian Paradox**

**Giggling Statues**

Artemis was gone when I woke up. I was alone, which was fine with me. The nightmare from last night didn't make me tremble as badly. _My mind is a very messed up place,_ I thought with a smile.

Still, I felt anxious. Like someone was about to hit me. I had a cumulonimbus cloud over my head, waiting for lightning to strike. _Who invented nightmares, anyway? I'm looking at you, Freddy,_ I thought with a scowl.

As I turned on my side, I pondered ways to get rid of the horrifying thoughts in my mind. My phone had been taken from me (demigods couldn't have them apparently), I didn't have my tablet, and my schedule hasn't started yet.

Suddenly, I grinned lewdly, my nose and cheeks turning pink. _But I do have my hands…_

* * *

I released my bottom lip from the soft squeeze of my teeth as I threw my head back and groaned. My back arched off of the bed. Pleasurable heat raced through my body and my muscles contracted repeatedly.

"Come on," I panted, "almost there."

I started move faster, making noises that were hushed by my bed sheets. I muffled a loud cry with my free hand.

"Come on, come on, come on!" I said shakily. My body was starting to spasm. "A-ah! I'm c-"My climax immediately halted as I heard a knock on my door. "Oh, goddammit!" I swore loudly, putting a shift and shorts and dressed myself before opening the door. "**WHAT?!**" I exclaimed.

There was Ellie, staring wide-eyed at my outburst. "Um, hi."

"I'm sorry."I said, blushing. "I'm just kind of cranky."

"Oh, well, I just came to see if you wanted to get some breakfast with me." She said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh, sure. Just let me, uh, get cleaned up." I said, going back inside. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and combed my hair. Then I rushed back outside with Ellie. We walked to the mess hall together.

After going through the items set out breakfast, I grabbed a bowl and made myself a fruit salad with the many fruits they had. Ellie got a biscuit with a sausage stuffed in it.

I glanced at the empty glass next to my bowl. "Where are the drinks?" I asked Ellie from the Artemis table (it was there for the occasional Hunter visit).

"Just say what you want. Like this," She said, wiping her greasy lips, "orange juice." An imaginary pitcher filled her glass.

"Oh, okay. Ginger ale," I said. My glass was filled with the bubbly ale.

"Really?" Ellie giggled. I shrugged and at a strawberry before sipping my ale. She carried on with her biscuit and orange juice.

We ate for a few more minutes before we finished. I popped my last few pomegranate seeds into my mouth before we left. We then left to our respective first lessons.

* * *

Let's be honest here – swords and bows are pretty cliche. And I wasn't very good at using them anyway.

Chiron heard that I knew my mother's identity. Today, he wanted me to try to find my own weapon. So I tried a spear/javelin (not fast enough with those), an axe (almost cut off my foot), and some other things that I failed at.

I was moderate with using a shield; blocking wasn't necessarily that hard. Throwing knives were another option, but I had a tendency to fling them around like boomerangs and I nearly back-stabbed someone. The smaller axes, sickles, were pretty nice, but they were too light for me.

I think I would have liked a scythe (like the grim reapers use), but they didn't have those and I wouldn't be allowed to use it anyway (Chiron didn't want me to kill myself or anyone else).

So I was pretty much out of options. I wasn't good enough at hand to hand combat to use it alone and I didn't have any magic powers.

"You got anything else?" I asked, feeling disheartened.

"Yes," He said and gestured to a chest against the weapon wall. "In there are weapons that belonged to legendary heroes and even some of the gods."

My eyes widened in amazement. "No way…" I said slowly. As if pulled by a puppet string, I walked to the chest and opened. It was extremely dusty and there were cobwebs in it. But inside lay treasures that kings couldn't buy. All kinds of staffs, daggers, swords, and everything else of the sort. _Screw cliche, swords are awesome!_

As I dug through and ogled the weapons, some gold glinted in my eyes. Curiously, I pulled out two gleaming bars of gold. And then suddenly, a bright light flashed, blinding me momentarily. "What the flack, man?!" I cried out as I rubbed my eyes. When I regained my vision, I gasped.

At my feet were two huge tessen fans, gleaming gold with white lotus flowers etched into them. _ So pretty,_ I thought dreamily. I picked them up and slowly opened and closed them. So fascinated by that, I jumped when I heard Chiron come up beside me.

"I believe those belonged to your mother. She had them when she was just a young girl." Chiron said, and I felt something deep within me.

"That's nice," I stated coolly, but I was…honored, to be holding something that belonged to my mother, Queen of Olympus. "I think I'd like to learn how these things work."

"Then I'll teach you like I taught Hera." Chiron said with a smile.

* * *

After finding an appropriate weapon and training for the remaining time of that class, I was informed that I would be moving to the Hera cabin.

I've seen the cabin before. It was the second one, after Zeus, and they were paired off in front of the rest. Hera's cabin was beautiful, with graceful marble columns decorated with pomegranates and flowers, and images of peacocks were carved into the walls.

"Thanks for the cabin, O powerful goddess," I snickered, "I mean, Mom." I heard a soft rumble of thunder in response. _If I'm correct, Hera shared Zeus' powers._

I wondered what sort of abilities I had, if any, as I started putting my things in place. The cabin was fairly empty, besides a marble statue of my mother with one of her belonged peacocks. There was no dust or cobwebs anywhere, as if the cabin kept itself clean. Someone put a nicely sized bed (with peacock patterned sheets), a nightstand with a lamp, and a trunk for my things in front of it.

I had the strangest sense that my mother fixed this cabin specifically for me. Besides the bed sheets, every things was either white with gold accents or a tasteful brown (like the floors). _ Mom, you're the best,_ I thought as I strode out of the cabin for my next lesson.

Call me crazy, but I think that statue just giggled.

* * *

"_What kind of tea is this?" I asked as I wiped a drop of it from my lips._

"_Earl Grey," Hera answers and I grinned._ **Oh, yeah! Time to put my Phantomhive face on!**_ I thought happily. Letting my bangs fall over my right eye, I sipped my tea quietly with a serious expression._ **Now if I could just have two sexy butlers fight for my soul, my life would be complete.**

"_So how have you been, Corinthia?" Hera asked with a smile. I shrugged in response._

"_Fine, I guess. Your cabin's pretty nice, did you decorate it?"_

"_Yes, I made everything to your liking. But I must say, white and gold with peacock blue, green, and purple is quite an odd combination." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "But that's how I truly know you're my daughter. I can't say I wouldn't have chosen the same."_

"_You know, now that I think about it, maybe everything should be blue, green, and purple." I said._

"_Hmm. My statue stays white and gold, though." She crossed her arms._

"_Done deal." I replied, finishing my tea. I sat back in my white chair and studied my surroundings. We were in a flower field, sitting at a round table with a big white umbrella shielding us from the sun. Hera and I wore matching white sundress with gold sandals._

_I reached forward to grab a chocolate cookie off of a plate in front of me and suddenly spotted a big black spot on our table. That particular spot happened to have eight legs. I, like any normal human being, immediately jumped out of my chair._

"_Something wrong, Corinthia?" Hera asked as she looked up at me. Her green eyes dropped down to the spot that I pointed at on the table. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Really, Gin? Tis nothing but a tarantula."_

"_Nothing but a tarantula?!" I repeated, bewildered. "It's still a spider! I think it's pretty clear that— what you are doing?!"_

_Hera leaned over and scooped that creepy little thing in her hands, and then proceeded to let it crawl up her arm. "See? It's not harming me." _

"_Well, yeah, you're a goddess! Besides, if you wanted to, you could vaporize it into thin air!"  
I wanted to continue, but then Hera stood up and walked towards me, the spider almost on her shoulder. I took a step back, but she grabbed my wrist, immobilizing me. She gently removed that disgusting creature from her arm and placed it back into her hand. The hand was soon outstretched towards me. I tried to pull away, but her grip tightened even more, her gaze cold and strict. I reluctantly cupped my hand under hers._

_Surprisingly, I remained still, but tense as the spider crawled into my hand. I felt its prickly legs moving in my hand and I let out a low whine._

"_Relax, it won't hurt you." Hera cooed. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment at her tone and my own childish fear. Right, it won't hurt me._ **It's just a spider, just a spider**, I chanted as it started to crawl up my arm. **Please don't bite me.**

_The tarantula's hairs were tickling my arm in an oddly amusing way. I started to giggle at the sensation._**It's just a spider! **_I thought,_** it can't hurt me, at least not here!**

"_You cannot let fear rule you, or let it stop you from completing your goal. This is a lesson that nearly everyone has to learn, and I'm more than happy to help you do it." She said, taking the spider from my arm and putting it back on the ground._

"_Yeah, I think that one might take some time." I admitted._

"_Yes, it will take some time. I see you've started training with my tessen fans." She eyed me with a smile._

"_They were the first weapon I really felt comfortable with." I replied._

"_Take good care of them, and take pride in your skills. Pride is one of my most recognizable traits, is it not?" I nodded in agreement. "The fans may not seem like much to others, but some of our greatest powers start with intimidation. And that starts in the mind."_

_Her sharp tone was starting to frighten me._

"_Manipulating the mind can bring the strongest warrior to his knees." She looked me dead in the eyes and gripped my shoulders firmly. "Never forget that."_

As soon as I nodded in agreement, my world faded to white. I was back in my now purple, blue, and green room. The striking white and gold statue was still in the center. I turned on my side in bed, thinking about my mother's last words.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, guys! So now Gin has sort of discovered a power that I'll give her in the near future. That bit with the tarantula was kind of random (I've been watching Black Butler a lot, if you caught those references) but it was attached to that lesson that Hera gave Gin. Don't let fear rule your life. Ever.**

**But, anyways… Read and Review!**


End file.
